


Love Conquers All

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Belief, Delusion, Gen, Linda is So Done, Love, Lucifer Complaining, Please Don't Hate Me, Rants, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer complains to Linda about a certain human saying.





	Love Conquers All

**Author's Note:**

> Because this one annoys me as much, if not more than Love = Redemption. Love does not conquer all. Decided this one should be a comedy. It just fit better.

“Why do humans have that saying anyway? It makes zero sense and is the least true thing about love you people say!” Lucifer complained to Linda, who was sitting in her seat staring at him as he rants.

“What brought this on?’ she asked, as this was not something he would generally rant about. Sex, yes, but love? Not really. He generally avoided the subject like the plague.

“Television, radio, movies, every media outlet there is. If not the exact words, they mean it in actions, and it’s a load of crap.”

She shook her head. “Lucifer what saying?”

“Love conquers all. Like hell it does!”

Closing her eyes and rubbing at the bridge of her nose, she sighed loudly. “I agree with you, actually. If it was true, there would be no divorce, there would be no break ups, there would be no heartbreak unless it was to death.”

He nodded, and grinned widely. “Yes! See? Why do people think that a thing anyway?”

Linda sat back and thought about that one for a bit. Lucifer sat there waiting for her to answer, leaning forwards in his seat a bit. He was actually eager to hear her answer. Huh. “I think because people need something to believe in. Not all people are religious. And if there’s nothing to believe in, we tend to not do too well, mentally.”

He cocked his head to one side. “So they believe love conquers all so that they feel good about themselves. Oh, joy. And you used to call me delusional.”

Linda covered her mouth because she really shouldn’t be smiling at that one. “Belief and delusion are two different things.”

He grinned even wider and pointed a finger in her direction “Aha! But I looked up the definition of delusion and do you know what I found? A delusion is firmly believing in something that is proven to be a false thing. You said so yourself that it is not true, yet people believe it. Therefore believing love conquers all is a delusion brought on by people wanting to feel better about their lives.”

He nodded and laid back, arms over the back of the couch. Linda stared at him, before sighing. “This is the reason why you should never watch too much television.”

“It’s also quite common in books, my dear.”

Linda rubbed her face. “You could do what the rest of us do and try and forget it?”

He frowned. “How am I meant to do that when it is daily fed to your children, who then feed it to their children, who then continue on the pattern for the rest of the planet’s life. No, I think I’ll just complain, loudly, every time I come across it.”

Linda nodded. “Well, that is your choice then.”

He got up and walked to the door. “Yes, it is. Good talk. I’ll see you when I see you next, Doctor.”

She waved him out the door.

Sometimes she never understood why he would come to her to rant about the weirdest things.


End file.
